lockonprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu Maxwell
Ryu Maxwell '''(リュウ・マクスウェル Ryū makusū~eru), is a minor character and one of the Cures who attended in PreCure Academy in Lock On! Precure.' His Precure alter ego is '''Cure Stardust' (キュア スターダスト Kyua Sutādasuto), in which he transforms into a girl in the process. History Early Life Ryu's past is...complicated to say the least. Early life was simple and nothing overwhelming, with his family seemingly warm and loving and life seemed to be good. He had a Grandpa whom he loved dearly and looked up to. Ryu was intelligent and learned quickly, but as anyone can tell you, that can be a curse at times. School was less than ideal, and he was frequently bullied or ended up getting into trouble for defending smaller people from said bullying. As he got older though, he noticed a shift in his parents' attitudes. Becoming more cold and distant, dedicating themselves to their work and even pressuring him to excel at anything school-related. He spent so much time doing work-related things his other friends began neglecting him. Losing his grandpa was a devastating blow for the young man and played a role in him retreating into his shell. It was during this time, his parents attitudes became strangely negative and bitter, even towards their son. Overall, life became increasingly difficult and unbearable over time. In the middle of his high school year, Ryu heard a cry for help one day and discovered a fairy, Tia, being harassed by Andros, a mechanized general who served a mysterious organization. Ryu's conscious getting the better of him, he jumped into action and saved her. Despite his parents' attitudes, Ryu nursed the fairy back to health who then became his closest friend. Shortly afterwards, Andros reappeared but Ryu's resolve to protect Tia allowed him to obtain his henshin device, the Star Mantle, and transform. Despite a rather poor first showing, Stardust emerged the winner and drove off Andros. Several more attacks occured and eventually, Ryu recieved the summons to Precure Academy. After a rather vicious fight with his parents, he finally had enough and disowned them, moving out and heading for Precure Academy to start a new life. Appearance Stands about 5 foot, 10 inches in height with a fair complexion and a slim yet toned physique. Eyes appear to be brown though turn violet as Stardust. Typically wears a darker array of clothing and has short black hair with spiky edges. He is typically seen wearing a long coat given to him by his late grandfather that he cherishes deeply. Personality When Ryu was younger he was very fun-loving and easygoing, seeming to find enjoyment in even the small things of life. However, after several traumatic incidents, he became more cold and withdrawn, retreating into his shell more and becoming less social. Today, he is more serious and lost some of his idealism. That said, he is remarkably intelligent and grasps the basic concepts of things like his new abilities very quickly. Although he doesn't always show it, he has a strong sense of justice and morals that he upholds, and despises needless suffering. He is protective of the few friends he has and will sometimes put him/herself in harm's way to ensure their safety. He is very studious but sometimes takes his work a little TOO seriously. Although he started out mainly wanting to protect his new friends, his new relationships and his own conscious have made him realize there is value in other people's lives too and that everyone has the right to decide their own future. Cure Stardust "The Aurora That Pierces The Cosmos, Cure Stardust!" Cure Stardust (キュア スターダスト Kyua Sutādasuto) is the Ryu's Precure alter ego. Relationships [[Tia|'Tia']]: Ryu's fairy and his closest friend. The two are rarely seen apart and seem to have a very strong and positive relationship. Sometimes relying on the other for advice or strength. [[Kazuko|'Kazuko']] and [[Aya|'Aya']]: Two of Stardust' closest allies. Being Precure of Light and Dark, they are very powerful and dependable. Although their relationship did not get off on the best of starts (more Ryu's fault then anybody else's) their friendship is an endearing one and have even saved his and Tia's lives on more than one occasion. Trivia *He is the first Cure to change his gender as he transforms into a Cure. Category:Cures Category:PCA Students Category:Other Cures